


Plague.

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Plague.

Black bile bubbles  
Bloating broken bodies  
Bludgeoning, bleeding, blotting  
Barbarously birthing boils  
Blithely bothering boys and belles


End file.
